Bad Boys
by Electricutie
Summary: REPOSTED WITH EDITS TO FIT COMMUNITY STANDARDS! Emily has been waiting for this date with her boyfriends, Swindle and Lockdown for a week, but they know something she doesn't... Cybertronian fun suitable for teen audiences and up!


"Ready guys?" Emily asked, walking out of a stairwell in a near empty parking garage, wearing a slinky, form-fitting lavender dress with matching pumps.

Though it looked like she was talking to no one, she was actually talking to her two Cybertronian boyfriends who just happened to be in their alt modes at the moment.

Emily was waiting for this night for roughly a week. After slaving away at her job at Pacsun in the mall, with no day off for weeks, she finally had one, and she decided to spend it with Swindle and Lockdown. The agenda for the night was to go to a local rock show and get milkshakes, all on a budget, as per Swindle's suggestion.

Emily met Lockdown first. Upon leaving the mall one night 6 months ago, she came across a really cool looking muscle car sitting unattended in the parking lot. The funny thing about Emily is that she's always been a car enthusiast, but after basically an eternity of working at the mall, she hadn't been able to afford even a cheap used car.

She started running her hands across the hood, and then leaned onto it, almost giving it a pseudo hug while whining, "Ugh, I wish I could afford a car like you." (Y/n) walked over to the driver's side door of the car and pulled the handle. Much to her surprise, the door was unlocked. A devious smile grew on her face as she got an irresponsible idea.

She entered the car and sat in the driver's seat. It was really nice inside, to say the least. The young woman grabbed the steering wheel and pretended she was driving, giggling while doing so.

Suddenly, the engine started to rumble. "What the hell?" Emily muttered. Thinking she did something wrong, she tried getting out of the car, but the seat belt caught her and pulled her back inside. "Okay, this car is possessed," she whimpered.

"Not possessed," said a gruff yet alluring voice. "Just alive." Lockdown pulled out of the parking space and sped away.

"What the hell is happening?" Emily cried.

"Sit back and relax, darlin'. Our stop is a few more miles away," Lockdown told her, completely disregarding her question.

And like he said, in a few miles, Lockdown came to a halt. They were inside a parking garage. (the same parking garage that they were in at the beginning of this story) The only other vehicle in there was a brown and purple Humvee, who then transformed into a giant brown and purple robot. Lockdown followed suit and also transformed into robot mode.

"Well, what do we have here?" asked Swindle. His voice was also alluring, but more suave than Lockdown's.

"I was just recharging in this parking lot, and next thing ya know, this little lady comes over and starts feeling me up," Lockdown explained.

Emily was frightened. Those two didn't look like the "good guys" she sees on the news all the time, and they could squish her at any moment if they so choose. Despite this, she was still blushing furiously. "Why are you like this?" she asked herself.

Soon enough, the two take turns hurling flirtatious statements at her. She blushed even harder.

After even more of that, the two projected their human holoforms, and… well… I'll just leave what happened next to your imagination.

Ever since then, the three have been in a healthy polyamorous relationship. Their dates usually consisted of hanging out somewhere lowkey, as to not attract too much attention. Tonight was one of those date nights, except a little more special, because this is the first day off she's had in a while.

While Emily was getting dressed, Swindle was browsing the encrypted black market network on his datapad. He found a wanted poster for something, or someone he was very familiar with: Emily.

"Lockdown, would you look at this for a second?" he asked his bounty hunting friend. "Tell me that doesn't look like Emily."

Lockdown studied the picture on the datapad. "That's a cute picture of her," he remarked.

"So you see it, too. I found that picture on the black market. It says here she's an android." Swindle said. "And she's worth a billion shanix!"

Lockdown was just silent. When he finally spoke, he said, "You're not thinking what I think you are, right?"

"What? No!" Swindle exclaimed. "I love her! That must be what you're thinking about."

"Oh, please. Says the bot who would sell his own motherboard to the highest bidder," Lockdown scoffed.

The two decide to give the other the silent treatment, and that's when Emily came out.

"Guys?" Emily asked. "Are you okay? You seem uncharacteristically quiet…"

The two transformed into their robot modes. They ended up agreeing that they were going to tell her after the night was over, so as not to spoil her fun.


End file.
